


Wh0_ar3_y0U?

by stressed_and_depressed



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, At least for now told from elliots perspective as he talks to "you", Eventual Smut, F/M, I'll change any warnings or tags as we go along, I'm always a slut for that shit, IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IM TRASH, idk man I'm testing the waters with this and I'll see where it leads me, this is some confusing ass inception shit, you're you but you're also you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_and_depressed/pseuds/stressed_and_depressed
Summary: That girl. Right there, do you see her too? Not that I trust you to tell me if she’s real or not. After all, you aren’t even real.Elliot notices a girl on the subway and is convinced she's following him with ulterior motives. Possibly working for Evil Corp or the Dark Army. Maybe something or someone he's never heard of before. Or maybe she's just one of the millions of commuters.I'm an English major I sure hope it isn't shit lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, following chapters will definitely be longer.

_That girl. Right there, do you see her too? Not that I trust you to tell me if she’s real or not. After all, you aren’t even real._

_I noticed her last week on the subway, regularly showing up on my commute. I think she’s following me. Watching me. I see her looking at me from the corner of my eye. Or at least I think she’s looking at me. Shit. The paranoia is back._

Sometimes I wonder if I really should start taking the meds Krista prescribed.

_But with the meds I would lose Mr. Robot. I would lose you. I can’t have that, not right now._

Not with everything going on in this fucked up world.

She’s looking again. I can feel it. I’ve tried catching her staring a few times before but I haven’t been able to. She looks away too fast. Fuck. Maybe she’s not looking at me at all. She could just be one of the millions of commuters on the subway, on their way to a 9-5 job to pay the bills. No ulterior motive. I take a breath and close my eyes for a second.

_I’m losing my mind._

The subway stops and she leaves. Not her usual stop. I watch her from under the protection of my sweatshirt hood as the subway pulls away from the platform. She turns around and glances back, her eyes meeting mine for the brief second before she falls out of view.

_Did you see that? Was that real? Did I imagine that the same way I imagine you?_

My anxiety prickles under my skin, the back of my neck itchy against the dress shirt I’m wearing underneath my hoodie. Fight or flight. The fear grows from the pit of my stomach.

_Who is she? What does she want? Am I right? Who’s she working for? Do you know? Tell me. Tell me!_

I’m at my stop soon enough and I squeeze between the other passengers in the car, head down as I try to avoid drawing attention to myself any further than I may already have. I need to get my shit together. I light a cigarette with shaking hands as I exit the car. An exasperated sigh of cigarette smoke leaves my lips and shake my head as I sprint up the subway stairs, already late to work and not wanting to arrive any later.

* * *

 

That night, as I walk back to my apartment, I see her again. She’s standing in front of Bo Hai. I notice her before she sees me and I step into the shadows of the building down the block. My head tips back as I watch her. She’s on her phone. She sighs and shoves her phone into her pocket before looking up at my apartment building. She walks off in the opposite direction, hands swinging at her sides, empty.

_She was waiting for me. That’s a fact. Undeniable through rational logic._

I follow her down the street, keeping a fair distance but slowly gaining on her. She stops and I make my move. I grab her arm and pull her into an alleyway, shoving her up against the wall, my hands pinning her in place.

“Who are you? You’ve been on the subway every morning the same time as me and now you’re standing outside my apartment. What do you want from me?” I ask her, my voice reverberates quietly back at me from the brick walls.

She stares back at me, her eyes wide with shock.

“My name is (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, here we go. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated lmao validate me and let me know what you think.


End file.
